Love Nothing
by cellardoor
Summary: She was a fool. They were friends. Together they made it happen. After denying each other for so long they can no longer resist the temptation. Jommy. OnePart.


**AN: Based off the song "Take it Easy (Love Nothing)" by Bright Eyes. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Her eyes were locked on his. She couldn't stop staring, she couldn't even bring herself to blink, anxious of what might not be there when she opened them once more. She traced his lips with her fingers, momentarily looking downwards before glancing back up into his eyes. His eyes were convivial—they were engaging and sensual and she sought nothing further than him at this very moment.

She slanted her head downward leisurely—she was so close to him now she could feel his affectionate breath on her jaw, she grinned at him with her eyes and then she closed the breach between them. She traced his lips with her own, they tingled with pleasure.

She didn't want to get off of him. She knew what they were doing was immoral but she wanted it for so long and she couldn't bring herself to stop. She could sense their moist bodies molding together. The dampness connecting them was causing everything to become sultry.

She rolled off of him. He was lying on her bed staring up at her. His legs were crossed, his arms were folded behind his head and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was stunning. Before either of them knew what was happening she was stripping her clothes off in front of him. Damp cotton clouds made wild formations on the floor around them.

With the light on she stood in front of him. His eyes wandered up and down her body. She stood there so brave. She used to be shy. But each feature was improved, each movement refined, her eyes like a showroom.

She walked towards him on the bed and lay down next to him. He took her head in his hands and he kissed her. He kissed her with all the built up infatuation of the last two years, he longed for her taste for so long and now he was addicted to her flavor.

His hands explorde her body as hers did his. The contact of their exposed bodies touching one another sent shivers down her spine. This is what she always wanted.

She was a fool, they were friends, and together they made it happen.

_She was alone—the sky was neon blue as she walked down the beach. The sand was hot beneath her feet, with every step a puff of smoke would raise from beneath her. She could feel it burning through her skin but it didn't matter because it didn't hurt like she imagined it would._

_They were spreading blankets on the beach. Everywhere she looked there were couples, old and young. The beach was now a sea of blankets, every color imaginable and she found it easier to walk now that the sand had disappeared._

_She gazed out towards all the faces and standing among them all was him. He stood as still as a statue, is feet buried in the sand. Resting over his right shoulder was a green blanket. He waved for her to come to him and she continued on her way in his direction._

_She kept walking, behind her was a wall of televisions. It stretched down the beach for as long as she could see. On the screen was a local weatherman, one she didn't recognize. His voice was drowning out the sound of the waves. No matter where she looked or how hard she tried not to listen he was all she could hear. _

"_Look out for the rain. It's raining. Look out for the rain. It's raining," he kept repeating._

_She turned her back towards the TV and looked out towards the ocean. A smile played across her lips because it was clear and blue for as far as she could see._

She felt him kiss her cheek and she trembled and rolled over in her bed. She opened her eyes and expanded her arms. The light on her bedside table was still on. Right next to the bed, on a cartoon cat pad she recognized his untidy hand writing.

_Everything is as it has always been. This never happened. Don't take it so bad it is nothing you did. It is just once something dies you can't make it live. You are a beautiful girl. You're a sweet little kid but I am a man._

She left the note where it was and laid back in bed. He was nowhere to be found. She wrapped the sheet around her bitter body and she stayed there. Her face was white, like she had seen a ghost. That was the moment she changed. That was the moment she became who she is now. That was the moment she became so good at vanishing.

"_Now I do as I please and I lie through my teeth. Someone might get hurt but it won't be me. I should probably feel cheap, but I just feel free and a little bit empty. No it isn't so hard to get close to me. There will be no arguments. We will always agree. And I will try to be kind when I ask you to leave. We will both take it easy. But if you stay too long inside my memory, I will trap you in a song tied to a melody and I will keep you there so you can't bother me."_

* * *

**Review if you like. It is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
